Galactic Government
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Frieza decides to invade the galaxy, but there will be people who oppose it
1. Chapter 1

Border Regions Unknowns.

A ship was approaching a region of the universe, a being with horns looked and thought about their power and fear / respect instilled in all its universal territory, was now moving by a signal that had caught one of his spies and scouts, this land had been an attempt to conquer previously by their species but warriors with mysterious powers and abilities had caused to be sent beyond space, this place was far from the four major galaxies.

He did not care was to conquer the cosmos, according to some rumors there was a war and a corrupt government system. One that had begun to cause problems in other nearby galaxies.

Not long ago a guy named Dooku had sent a signal "alliance" was very difficult because communication was easy in the galaxy North because there were many satellites and probes that were transmitting a specific frequency, although it is possible that this man launched some artifact of signals in the galaxy powerful northern and retransmitting there with your organization time and not get it.

Frieza wanted to see for themselves, according to ancient books and legends warriors who drove his race were too powerful and used weapons of great military scope, always preferred more use warriors able to emanate and produce energy that would rival the armament of other cultures . However, it would be good to get weapons that could destroy cities as counted and continents, that would be a very valuable resource.

Coruscant

In the Jedi temple.

Yoda mused, this war was difficult to fight, despite his concern was to find Lord Darth Sidious, had done since the beginning of the war, because as he had been told Count Dooku Obi Wan Kenobi, this had contact with the Federation of Trade before and during the Battle of Naboo, had also said that Sidious controlling the Senate, that worried him, he considered many of the ways in which a Sith Lord could be involved politically in the Senate, but nevertheless it was hard to think of any, for someone like Lord Darth Sidious could hide in plain sight of the Republic and the Jedi without being noticed was amazing, and at this stage it was even harder, being in the midst of a war complicated the position to do an investigation closely.

While Yoda was meditating, he could not help but feel a huge disturbacion in force.

Yoda then saw something, a vision, Yoda was floating in space, he could see a complete system of planets, Yoda pay attention to see what was going to happen in vision, peering, Yoda could not help but wonder to see that one of the planets explode, the huge planet's expulsion was so powerful that it threw hundreds of rocks into space.

Yoda could not believe how a planet could explode without apparent cause, he began to think about how something like this could happen.

His thoughts were interrupted when another system of planets explode, even if he could not feel, he knew that those planets had million, was amazing to see something like this.

Then another planet exploded, then another, and another, Master Yoda began to look around and see how many planets began to explode.

He was not sure what ?, who ?, or could do something, finally term vision, opening his eyes suddenly, Yoda began to breathe heavily.

"A great disturbacion in force I feel," said the Jedi Master.

He was shocked after seeing such an event, never in the history of the galaxy had passed something, then remembered something, in the oldest and most secret archives of the library of the Jedi temple, there was something that spoke of a similar event that Yoda just seen, he was not sure how this would happen, but if something was sure everyone is at risk, as well as the Republic and the Separatists.

Needless to say Master Yoda decided to go to the temple library.

In the chancellery.

Palpatine similar to its counterpart Jedi way was meditating and exploring space with their visions, like Yoda was able to glimpse many planets.

He was too busy having to be Darth Sidious for separatists and Palpatine as representative of the Republic was an arduous task, since Darth Bane imposed the Rule of Two this was one of the biggest facets but that did not remove that could be exhausting . In addition, none of his predecessors in the Sith order had held important, except perhaps by his teacher and his student Dooku Plagueis since they were people of wealth and jobs noble origins.

He had also glimpsed a vision and spy drones had managed to intercept movement in the unknown regions, an artifact that unfortunately was far and very bright to distinguish good.

It was very difficult exploration through space that galactic sector, many had died and only a few had escaped them, Palpatine was willing to fund exploration to other galaxies to reach agreements in the future, so we see an object that possibly is a ship through the cold space of the area was amazing.

He then began to see and found himself before the image of a kind of city and three disturbing and dark figures, one big and muscular, with another layer and another being that seemed to have horns were flames around him.

He could not see his face behind the dark, but there were hundreds of battles between Republicans and separatists right now could be a warning or a vision of a recent event.

Either way would remain vigilant.

Coruscant 10PM

The capital of the republic a seemingly peaceful world that had discarded their natural resources millennia ago, the second home of the Jedi, that even played an important role in ancient wars with the Sith, it was important for both factions as some considered him their home and other capital of a power in which to settle.

Almost no problems, except for the lower levels, where some of the poorest and sometimes criminals frequented, no one knew where it had been created this planet.

Now it was a site for refugees who seek peace and escape the war for a while had intensified.

Chancellor Palpatine had tightened security in the world because of the war, but soon discover what the unknown could bring.

In the Jedi Library.

Yoda walked to search for books and facts that shed light on their visions, looking for references to some planet destroyed. Yoda, looked at the extensive collection of books, files and data, the location of planets were partly stolen by who once his greatest student Dooku, who might be considered a rebel and his Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn him mimicked the challenge the council consider and make their own decisions.

Dooku estubo always interested in the dark side and one of his theories had prompted that could be extracted power of light and darkness, that is the only point where his apprentice differed with his teacher preferring to study the Living Force which would take emotions, thoughts and nature without falling into the dark side.

Dooku had studied both jedi holocrons as Sith, recovered from the constant battles with the latter, determined to prove that his theory was correct. Before leaving had erased the location of Kamino from the Jedi Archives.

He wondered if it was possible that Dooku had contacted Darth Sidious in the same period of the Battle of Naboo, the time left the order in that case were very blind.

It was obvious that Dooku not fully trust Sidious as the fact that trying to make Kenobi will fall to his side and help him defeat Sidious, to the point of revealing information indicated that following the Sith tradition of killing the teacher and who better than your best Padawan student for that purpose.

In these it was when Ahsoka Tano came quickly to see Yoda noticed her hectic.

"Master ... sorry I have to catch my breath"

Yoda was intrigued and looked.

"What girl?"

"Naboo ... there is a being who claims to have come from another galaxy"

Yoda frowned, they would relate their visions with these events.

"A must go immediately Naboo"

Naboo 11:00 a.m.

On the planet Naboo inhabit two civilizations: human peaceful known as Naboo and Gungan. Both kept the distances between them until the Battle of Naboo.

The green plains of Naboo were interrupted only by hills, lush forests and beautiful waterfalls and crystalline lakes and dense swamps where the Gungans live deep water. This planet is peaceful by nature, both civilizations discard the war, advocating only for peace and art.

The capital of Naboo was Theed and was governed by Sio Bibble Governor, who reported directly to the Queen Amidala of Naboo and the Council. The capital was Otoh Gunga Gungan.

Naboo was invaded by the Trade Federation, but was released by Queen Amidala of the Naboo and Gungan leader, Boss Nass. The planet was involved in many battles: a space where the Naboo N-1 Starfighter fought around the ship lock of the Federation of trade, in order to destroy it and thus disable the battle droids.

Also, in the green plains, the armies of the Federation fought his battle with the Gungan as distraction. Moreover Queen Amidala of Naboo and a group soldiers retook control of the palace and arrested the Viceroy Nute Gunray. Finally, thanks to the expertise of Amidala and Anakin Skywalker's innocence managed to get the win and free the planet.

After two periods of government Amidala (the maximum set by the constitution), this retired to Coruscant as senator by special request of the new queen of Naboo: Jamillia.

Had a sun and three moons at least so far discovered, the population was estimated at 625 million people in total, 640,000 in its capital and had been loyal to the Galactic Republic.

There were not many offenders as a whole was a pacifist planet, but that would soon change.

A group of foreigners was looking and walking to the place, one of them in stature but strong looking would with a hood waiting mingle with the population, Frieza was not stupid wanted to know the place well would be his new reign, neither his father nor his brother were aware of their research and space exploration because if this galaxy had what he said have under then would legends him not others, the coming of the true high class hoisted-jinn so that should lock alliances with just ruler and faithful servant, humans and Gungans walked in this part, which was ideal to make contact.

Frieza came and decided that it should draw attention, raised an arm and shot a beam with the generated noise like as if fire a laser gun to the sky, for now no way wanted them dead, for now diplomacy said. Everyone looked at the stranger.

"I very much regret having to interrupt their daily activities ... but demanded an audience with their leaders ... Where are my manners ?, my name Frieza and I am the greatest ruler of the galaxy North"

Frieza was looking at the palace and the capital of this planet, his soldiers watched and patrolled the place on his orders looking for important information.

He had managed to take you to the governor of the city. It was an old human man, no skill in combat, but it was obvious he was a strong political leader.

He had been informed a bit, to start already knew that this planet called Naboo and was one of the planets in the galactic frontier, was a pacifist people mostly and divided with another race of aquatic origin.

not yet hood bag waiting for the right moment.

The governor agreed to meet with the stranger and see he wanted, offering a hearing, Frieza was munching a pear (which incredible that these fruits exist on many planets, thought), it seemed an elegant and consistent place.

He had ordered his two generals remain on the ship and monitor the planet and sector and keep you informed of any developments.

While waiting to the queen, I look at the sky and the sun, it was a beautiful planet, could become a holiday resort in the future, loved the desolate spaces and quiet, the detector could identify levels of power of these beings and rejoiced to see that they were not as strong.

also ordered his servants to copy data from neighboring planetary systems and the history of interaction with other planets Naboo and species as well as a map of the galaxy. The servants walked back and forth in their work but looking at him with curiosity and some fear of the unknown.

The unknown breeds fear, it was said, but for now expect to have these naive where wanted, wanted to learn well all about this galaxy and how to move in an area which he knew nothing.

The Queen looked at the stranger, wondering what would be his intentions and wanted on this planet.

Frieza with his purple hood looked at the woman, and divined could know what their questions, after all seemed to be regulars extra galactic visitors. Near Naboo, there was a planet called Tatooine controlled by a race that was dedicated to conquer and enslave races, as well as serving as a refuge to wanted criminals, the Hutt.

Governor Sio, looked but had agreed to allow this indivuduo come to the palace did not trust his intentions, so I needed to learn more from him.

A servant whispered something to the queen, Frieza wonder it was.

Sorry, Lord Frieza, but just they arrived emissaries of Coruscant.

So you have said, it is the capital of the republic the planet.

It is correct.

Freezer thought, originally thought to destroy this planet to give an example of his power, but now could go to Coruscant and see good leaders, strengths and weaknesses.

In that case he wished he could meet these messengers and if possible learn more galaxy and its rich resources.

In the space of Naboo.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda were about to arrive, for some reason Yoda ordered the Padawan Tano stay in the library looking for something important and thought it was very dangerous to come.

It is easy this negotiation.

Frieza was looking at the palace and the capital of this planet, his soldiers watched and patrolled the place on his orders looking for important information.

He had managed to take him to the governor of the city. It was an old human man, no skill in combat, but it was obvious he was a strong political leader.

He had been informed a bit, to start already knew that this planet called Naboo and was one of the planets in the galactic frontier, was a pacifist people mostly and divided with another race of aquatic origin.

not yet hood bag waiting for the right moment.

The governor agreed to meet with the stranger and see he wanted, offering a hearing, Frieza was munching a pear (which incredible that these fruits exist on many planets, thought), it seemed an elegant and consistent place.

He had ordered his two generals remain on the ship and monitor the planet and sector and keep you informed of any developments.

While waiting to the queen, I look at the sky and the sun, it was a beautiful planet, could become a holiday resort in the future, loved the desolate spaces and quiet, the detector could identify levels of power of these beings and rejoiced to see that they were not as strong.

also ordered his servants to copy data from neighboring planetary systems and the history of interaction with other planets Naboo and species as well as a map of the galaxy. The servants walked back and forth in their work but looking at him with curiosity and some fear of the unknown.

The unknown breeds fear, it was said, but for now expect to have these naive where wanted, wanted to learn well all about this galaxy and how to move in an area which he knew nothing.

The Queen looked at the stranger, wondering what would be his intentions and wanted on this planet.

Frieza with his purple hood looked at the woman, and divined could know what their questions, after all seemed to be regular visitors extra-galactic. Near Naboo, there was a planet called Tatooine controlled by a race that was dedicated to conquer and enslave races, as well as serving as a refuge to wanted criminals, the Hutt.

Governor Sio, looked but had agreed to allow this indivuduo come to the palace did not trust his intentions, so I needed to learn more from him.

A servant whispered something to the queen, Frieza was asked.

"Sorry, Lord Frieza, but just arrived emissaries from Coruscant."

"So we have said, it is the world capital of the republic."

"It is correct."

Freezer thought, originally thought to destroy this planet to give an example of his power, but now could go to Coruscant and see good leaders, strengths and weaknesses.

In that case he wished he could meet these messengers and if possible learn more galaxy and its rich resources.

In the space of Naboo.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda were about to arrive, for some reason Yoda ordered the Padawan Tano stay in the library looking for something important and thought it was very dangerous to come.

It is easy this negotiation.

Obi Wan noticed that Yoda was serious and concerned about something, but he understood knew nothing about this that Frieza or seeking and because he had decided to appear just during the war, expeditions outside the galaxy had studied and designed several times so Jedi and Sith (for various reasons) and could not afford to underestimate this individual, according to reports had caused commotion in the middle of town with an energy beam in the air. Anda was not unusual, many races and beings could expel energy or heat as the fire, that did not much care, but had also come up with strange-looking men.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi Wan could tell that I was serious and concerned about something, but he understood knew nothing about this that Frieza or seeking and because he had decided to appear just during the war, expeditions outside the galaxy had studied and designed several times so Jedi and Sith (for various reasons) and could not afford to underestimate this individual, according to reports had caused commotion in the middle of town with an energy beam in the air. Anda was not unusual, many races and beings could expel energy or heat as the fire, that did not much care, but had also come up with strange-looking men.

Coruscant (pronounced "Corrusant" the second "c" is the equivalent of a "ç" French), is the name given to both the central system and the planet located in the central worlds of the Galaxy, which orbits a white star called coruscant prime near Kaikielius and Metellos star systems. In stellar charts, Coruscant is marked under the zero-zero-zero, a clear indication of its importance and its long history coordinates. The planet has four moons, which are Centax1, Centax2, Centax3, and Hesperidium. Its surface is almost entirely populated by buildings, towers and majestic buildings, many of which over a thousand meters high. The foundations of this planetary city date back to the dawn of the Old Republic, more than 25 thousand years before the rise of the Galactic Empire. The densest population centers and oldest are located on the line of Ecuador. Many spaceports are on the planet's surface and space stations, both defense and attack, orbit the planet. The sky of Coruscant is usually riddled with lights from starships that move in and out of the atmosphere, while endless lines of lights parade between its towers and skyscrapers, formed by the incessant traffic of orbital transport and floating vehicles, hence the naming the planet Coruscant, which means shining or bright, due to the appearance of the illuminated by millions of artificial lights seen from orbit was chosen surface. Here the headquarters of the Republic is and is where the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Temple is. Its rotation period was 24 hours, had a sun orbiting purely urban terrain, 4 moons, language was her basic Galactic Standard and its population was estimated at more than 1,000,000,000,000. The dense planet is home to millions of different species on many levels, being the largest human race. From the top of the highest to the lowest depths, where few dare to venture buildings. Padmé Amidala on Coruscant lived for a time serving as a senator of the planet Naboo, and Bail Organa of Alderaan. It was the center of the Republic, where great politicians have taken up residence; as Valorum Chancellor or Chancellor Palpatine.

Yoda looked at the strange man who had agreed to Frieza go to Coruscant for questioning without resistance, the Clones Rex and Cody watched him closely but fearful, Obi Wan came and spoke telepathically with his teacher. ( "Master Yoda, what do you think of this?") ( "Problematic I see nothing, Master Kenobi") ( "A being from another galaxy comes and asks only come to the capital of the republic and not suspicion") ( "By now only view and analyze can ")

Freezer thought, these subjects had a mental barrier to prevent hear your thoughts, and fools were not suspicious of him so fast. Coruscant, while it was an impressive technological capital to a being who was traveling from planet to planet was an everyday thing. Finally they went down and was welcomed by a human man, old looking.

"So, Lord Frieza, so my jedi friends have said you are a stranger from another galaxy. Surely, be willing currently know more of our civilization unfortunately we are at war with a faction that were formerly part of the Republic, led by a former Jedi "Master Yoda under the head, the mention of his former Padawan fell ill and he was worried about that, in gritted could be your fault that Dooku left the order, after all that out an expert on the sword was due to him as well as his deep knowledge of the light side of the force.

"I am the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and I'm sure you will enjoy your stay on Coruscant," said Palpatine term, winning a smile Frieza, what others uncomfortable. Still smiling, Freezer replied, "I'm sure it will, my good man." Palpatine only smiled, "Well, you'd better go and keep talking, a storm and the assembly will soon start looming," said the Chancellor, looking at the dark clouds forming, "You should know that when convening this emergency meeting I did not expect that all Senators arrived so soon, I guess the news from you, coming is another galaxy caused a huge impact, "then the Chancellor began to walk over the bridge to the landing, followed by Frieza and others.

Frieza's smile only became bigger, "It happens, it is not as if he could avoid it if you wanted," he said while walking with his hands behind his back. The group continued were walking towards the gates, at the end of the bridge, where there were two clones of guards, who opened the doors for the group, and all continued walking for a few runners, but the Jedi Master Skywalker and Kenobi stayed behind to speak.

"Master," said Anakin, Obi Wan I addressing with a serious expression, "I'm not sure we're doing the right thing by bringing this guy here, I feel something wrong with him."

Obi Wan only what turned to see, "I also feel something strange in, and I have my suspicions that does not plan any good, but it would be prudent to keep an eye, and as the master Yoda said, the still not proven to be a problems,

"the teacher, trying to reach the rest of the group said.

Anakin just sighed, "I have a bad feeling," he said, also trying to catch up.

Note: I need help to continue the fic.

Who wants to help


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note

I had wanted to write this story but because of the trolls they bothered me.

Do you want the story to be yours? You can adopt this story


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. I can continued history but I need help.

I Think include Bills or Beerus the God of Destruction and Wiss


End file.
